


It's raining man

by StareSmieci



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareSmieci/pseuds/StareSmieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia zastanawia się, gdzie ostatnio znika Gray. Lucy przez przypadek spotyka ją, gdy ta go śledzi. Obie postanawiają podążać za Grayem, gdy ten spotyka się z Natsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's raining man

\- Nee, nee, ale Charles... - Lucy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc, jak Happy kolejny raz stara się przypodobać białej kotce.  
\- Ale oni są uparci, prawda Wendy? - powiedziała teatralnym tonem, nachylając się jej do ucha. Dziewczynka tylko przytaknęła, załamując ręce.  
\- Lucy-san, a gdzie jest Natsu-san? To dziwne, że nie są razem.  
\- Hm... Jakby się tak zastanowić, to nie tylko Natsu zaginął. Nie widać też nigdzie Graya. I Juvii. Jest późno, więc może wrócili już do siebie? Ja też będę się zbierać. - blondynka powoli wstała i owinęła się płaszczem. Ostatnimi dniami pogoda nie należała do najlepszych, a w powietrzu wisiał ciężki deszcz. Jak na zawołanie, zaraz po tym, gdy wyszła na zewnątrz, spadły pierwsze krople. Na szczęście nie zepsuło to jej dobrego humoru, ponieważ spodziewając się deszczu, Lucy miała przy sobie parasol.  
Nie zdążyła dojść daleko, gdy zobaczyła dobrze znaną jej postać. Juvia stała tyłem do niej i wychylała się zza rogu, jakby kogoś uważnie obserwując, starając się pozostać niezauważoną. Lucy bez namysłu podeszła do niej i klepnęła w ramię:  
\- Juvia jest bardzo zajęta. Proszę nie przeszkadzać Juvii. Juvia chce się dowiedzieć, gdzie ostatnio znika Gray-sama.  
Słysząc to, blondynka tylko przewróciła oczami:  
\- Nie łatwiej byłoby go po prostu zapytać? - na to już Juvia nie odpowiedziała, jedynie mocno się zaczerwieniła i wróciła do obserwowania Graya. Po chwili ciszy, nagle się odwróciła:  
\- Juvia już wie! Lucy-san idzie tam, gdzie Gray-sama, więc ona pewnie, pewnie... - aż się zapowietrzyła. Lucy z kolei ciężko westchnęła i kolejny raz zaczęła jej tłumaczyć, że nic jej z Grayem nie łączy. Oczywiście nic z tego do Juvii nie docierało, ale blondynka czuła się z tym jakoś lepiej. Gdy skończyła swój monolog, nieco zainteresowana, wyjrzała zza rogu. Zobaczyła stojącego nieopodal Graya, który wyraźnie na kogoś czekał. Po dość długiej chwili napięcia, obie dziewczyny uniosły brwi w zadziwieniu, widząc, że z naprzeciwka nadchodzi Natsu. Jakby tego było mało, nie nawiązała się między nimi żadna kłótnia, zamiast tego zaczęli gdzieś razem iść.  
\- Dziwne, dziwne, bardzo dziwne... - Lucy wymamrotała pod nosem. Juvia z kolei rzucała jakieś zirytowane przekleństwa w kierunku Natsu, niemal natychmiast ruszając za nimi. Blondynka, pchnięta ciekawością, postanowiła jej towarzyszyć. Niezbyt często można było zobaczyć, jak Gray i Natsu się _nie_ kłócą.  
Spokojna atmosfera pomiędzy magami była jednak jedyną anomalią. Gdy Lucy chciała już zrezygnować, obaj gwałtownie skręcili w bramę jednego z budynków. To oczywiście wydało się Lucy podejrzane. Rzuciła okiem na Juvię, która wciąż posyłała Natsu mordercze spojrzenia. Ostrożnie, powoli, żeby pozostać niezauważone, wychyliły się zza rogu. Ledwo udało im się zauważyć, jak Natsu i Gray znikają za którymiś drzwiami. Ku radości Juvii, drzwi te nie zamknęły się za nimi, zostały wciąż lekko uchylone. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko i zajrzała do środka. Lucy stanęła tuż za nią, również zaciekawiona tym, co może dziać się w pokoju. Aż wstrzymała oddech widząc, jak Gray przypiera Natsu do ściany i go... W ostatniej chwili zdążyła zasłonić usta Juvii i stłumić jej krzyk, na widok tego, jak Gray całuje Natsu. Sama Lucy kompletnie nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Zwłaszcza, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Gray, wciąż nie odrywając swoich ust od ust Natsu, jedną ręką opiera się o ścianę, a drugą wsuwa pod jego kamizelkę. Jakby tego było mało, Natsu zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, mocniej przyciągając go do siebie.  
\- Nie wierzę... - Lucy wymamrotała nieświadomie, wciąż mocno trzymając Juvię, ale już nie zdając sobie z tego spawy. Założyłaby się o wszystkie swoje magiczne klucze, że Gray uśmiechnął się, gdy Natsu zaczął się o niego ocierać. Niedługo później po jej plecach przebiegł dreszcz, gdy do jej uszu zaczęły dobiegać ciche pojękiwania i pomruki.  
\- Gray... pospiesz się... - blondynka nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że Natsu mógł brzmieć w taki sposób. W jego głosie czuć było błagalną prośbę, niecierpliwe ponaglenie i, przede wszystkim, niezaspokojone pożądanie. Głośno nabrała powietrza, gdy Gray wsunął dłoń w spodnie Natsu, na co ten westchnął z zadowoleniem. Całkiem straciła oddech, gdy niedługo później chłopak widocznie się spiął, mocno zaciskając palce na ramionach Graya, a następnie rozluźnił się z głośnym jękiem. Po krótkim momencie, który jej wydał się wiecznością, Gray pochylił się nad nim i powiedział mu coś na ucho, przy okazji lekko je przygryzając. Lucy szeroko otworzyła usta, gdy Natsu skinął głową i osunął się na kolana. Blondynka nagle jakby oprzytomniała, chwyciła Juvię za rękę i odciągnęła ją od drzwi, jakby od tego zależały losy świata. Gdy wyszły na zewnątrz, w ogóle nie zauważyły ogromnej ulewy. Każda z nich, powolnym, ociężałym krokiem, ruszyła w kierunku swojego mieszkania. Z kolei Gray i Natsu jeszcze przez długi, długi czas w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na otaczających ich świat.


End file.
